User talk:YoshiFawful112
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mario and Luigi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:YoshiFawful112 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawfulfury65 (Talk) 00:31, October 29, 2009 Of course I have Bowser's Inside Story and I love Fawful! So, you're friends with Ratfink43?! Do you have a Wii? Do you have Wi-fi? Am I asking too many questions? --Fawfulfury65 21:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Hi Welcome to the wiki! - Shadow34 I know! Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, to put it bluntly, is REVOLUTIONARY! The graphics are crisp and shiny, the characters are detailed and vivid...I'm shocked it didn't get 100% reviews everywhere! Only problem I have with it is the fact that bosses release Gear, but there is only a tiny chance it will. And then it is impossible to get that Gear for the rest of the game. I simply can't stand that! But, I did find a way to remedy it! If you go to Toad Town, go to Toadles (the shine rank shop), you can buy Item Gloves. They make enemies release items when they are hit with hammers all the time! I got like 20 pieces of Star Candy from Bowser Memory M and L with those things! You should try them! - Shadow34 MKWii Of course you can play with us! My MKWii code is 4124-7278-2417. You'll need Nick's number too if you want to play. And I need your number. It's annoying on how much you need to do to get three people to play with each other by wifi -_---Fawfulfury65 00:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 You go on wifi, click on friends, and your number is under your mii at the bottom of the screen. If you play as a guest with Nick on his Wii you won't need to register codes though. He already has my number. Watch out: I'm really good at Mario Kart! --Fawfulfury65 01:33, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Oh OK. I forgot that you could do that 0_0 Bring it on!!! Fawfulfury65 Sorry I left after three races but I had to leave and help 5 year olds win candy for a Halloween party -_- I hope we play again sometime! --Fawfulfury65 20:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Hey!! um can you do me a favor? Help me make the dark star article the best it can be!! (its our 100th article.) So I guess Ill see you later. Come over my house soon so we can practice our football!(We got creamed...)Ratfink43 Wait, do you even know what the dark star is? I know you didnt beat BiS yet soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you might not know. However, if you DO know, look for the box that says "search Mario and Luigi wiki" and type "Dark star" click "Edit this page" and write every thing you know!! And if we can get enuff people to write to Nintendo we would love to see a sequel to BiS THEY WILL PROBOBLYY MAKE IT!!!!!!!! IM HAPPY THINKIN ABOUT IT!!!! Unconcies!(Falls on keyboard) Ratfink43 YO JAMES! I couldn't talk much because I had school and a bunch of basketball games. But I'm back to talk like crazzzzzzzzzzyyy!!!!!!! --Fawfulfury65 00:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Hey. What are you doin with your weekend? Im just gonna relax. I really dont know what else 2 say.Ratfink43 Hey!!! OK, Ive played PM:TTYD(Paper Mario:The thousand year door) A lot latley. In case you havent played it, there is this girl named goombella whos a goomba in the game. She can give information of enemys in the game! OK, heres an example (pretend shes doing a koopa) "Thats a koopa troopa. Attack:40, Defense:54 When jumped on its back, it receeds into its sheel" Ive decided to create one 4 me, you and Maura!! OK, heres mine "Thats Nick, codename Ratfink43. Species:Human(sorta) Attack:50 Defense:100(you know what I mean!!) When aggrivated, he can get REALLY beserk. Dont mess with him, Mario! He has many obbsesions and has a secret weapon. When exposed to cheese, he has CRAZINESS!! When exposed to squerils(The hot female ones) He can have REAL Craziness!" Heres yours "Thats James, codename YoshiFawful112. Species:Human/cashewish Attack:75 Defense:4(Seriously, you gotta work on that) When engaged in a conversation, he goes on and on and on and on and on and on how Yoshi and Fawful rule. Mario, stay away from that wierdo and youll be fine. Just dont get on his weird side (Seriously) And Fawfulfury's! "Thats Muara, codename fawfulfury65. Species:Human/Beanish. She's obssesd with Fawful (but really, WHO IS NOT!) She can be quite crazy and is really good at Mario Kart but overall Shes pretty cool. Just dont tell her Fawful sucks:)" Well c u 2marrow after school! Ratfink43 CHEESE!!! Alrighty, soooo, ummmmm. I dunno. Question: Did you ever play ML:SS? (Mario and Luigi: Superstar saga) If you did then you can help me with those articles. K bye.Ratfink43 HAHA I read about your dream on Nick's page and I shoot beans at people 0_o How creepy!!!!! If I had short blondish hair and brown eyes in your dream than you are psychic!! I need your MKW code and you normal Wii code if you have the time. That way we can chat a bit on Wii messaging. Hey do you have the nintendo channel on Wii? --Fawfulfury65 02:14, November 10, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 KIRBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIRBY IS SO AWESME!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT NOT AS AWESMW ameata knight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok, SO DID YOU EVEN BEAT PiT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1rATFINK43 What? oh. PiT is partners in time, mister I-think-I-know-everything-about-mario!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do you have Punch out for Wii? [[User:Ratfink43|Ratfink43 Do you watch Nintendo Week on the Nintendo Channel? Its actually pretty good! Did you play NSMBW yet?!?! I'm on world 7 there! --Fawfulfury65 21:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Yo Hey we haven't talked in a while! WHATZ UP?!!! --Fawfulfury65 23:33, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Fawfulfury65 Ummm, hi. well it's past Christmas soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, did you get NSMBW? Ratfink43 Hey sorry I haven't replied in a... a really long time... Whats up?.. AGAIN! DID you get NSMBW? --Fawfulfury65 19:15, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Punch Out is this game for Wii...... It has an old version for the NES that my uncle played. He recomended I get it but I just decided to get the Newer model for the Wii. And you still didnt anser my Question, DID YOU GET NSMBW FOR CHRISTMAS? Ratfink43 P.S this message was from Ratfink43, and ONLY Ratfink43 P. P. S. Didja here me?! RATFINK43!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.P.P.S RESPOND TO RATFINK43!! NO ONE ELSE!! P.P.P.P.S DO YA WANNA KNOW WHY TO RESOND ONLY TO RATFINK43?! BECUSAE HE SENT IT!!! WHY?! BECUASE I SAID SO!!!!!! P.P.P.P.P.S Why the heck did Diddy Kong just come crashing through my window on Funky Kong's Surf Board? IM TELLING FUNKY THAT DIDDY STOLE HIS SURF BOARD! Or maybe he was borrowing it for Christmas break? P.P.P.P.P.P.S I ambabysitting Baby Bowser while Kamek is away for Christmas break. He is such a brat. He STOLE my Christmas presents! I got a Yoshi action figure and he goes: "MY GWEEN DOWNKEY!!!" Hi hello im broggy and blitty and i like fawful and yoshi they are my faveorite charactersBroggy and blitty 17:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi :I'd like to be your friend. :)